ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 229 (23rd April 1987)
Plot A man, Atkinson, knocks on the door of Number 23. Den gives Simon more items to sell for extra cash and puts him in charge of The Vic once more as he goes to sell his car so he can pay the VAT. Atkinson reveals himself to be a court warrant officer, and demands £30 off of Mary or else she will be arrested; Mary panics as she cannot afford it. She then arrives late for work at café leaving Ali unimpressed. She asks Ali for an advance on her wages after telling Ali the situation she is in but Ali says he cannot. Angie and Pauline head to the West End for a day out together. Debbie asks Naima if she has any evening plans as she has invited DS Rich over to their flat for the evening. Reg returns to The Vic asking for money for the brewery, but Den is nowhere to be found. Reg says he will wait until he returns. Lofty asks Sue if she thinks he is good with children; she tells him he is one of the best fathers in Walford. Miss Taylor, from HM Customs and Excise (HMCE), then arrives at The Vic and calculates the VAT to be over £500 more than expected. Angie and Pauline return from their trip and Angie is drunk. Ian, Carmel, Kelvin and Tina play Trivial Pursuit together. Tony tells Simon that his friend bought Den's car from the person Den sold it to, who also made a profit. Angie arrives at The Vic asking for Den, so Simon lies to Angie and says the car is being repaired. Den then returns to the Square and Reg invites him into his car. He demands the money for the brewery so he pays him £2,000 cash. Once Reg has gone, Den looks at his beloved Vic, realising he may lose it for good. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Mary - Linda Davidson *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tom - Donald Tandy *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin - Paul J. Medford *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Debs - Shirley Cheriton *Tony - Oscar James *Naima - Shreela Ghosh Guest cast *Sparrow - Richard Ireson *Miss Taylor - Julia Goodman *Atkinson - Hugh Martin *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes *DS Rich - Gary Whelan (Credited as "D/S Rich") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23A Albert Square - Hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It never gets to the stage where "it's been one of those years". The axe falls long before then.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes